Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives, List of Characters
Here are the Characters in the Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives series. *NOTE: ALL DINOSAURS AND CHARACTERS CAN ONLY BE MADE BY THE OWNER OF THE STORY Max Taylor Now 17. A great Card Dueler in his school. Still had Chomp as the main dinosaur, but later he also uses Nose and Red as Chomp's assistants. Later on, he made up with Zoe. .]] Dinosaurs *Triceratops (Chomp) *Protoceratops (Earl) *Achelousaurus (Red) *Pachyrhinosaurus (Nose) *Torosaurus (Wide) *Nodosaurus (Spike. Max's dad felt offended for the stupidity of the dinosaur) *Gigantspinosaurus (Split) *Zuniceratops (Mini) *Ultrasaurus (Neck) Max's Mammal is an Uintatherium named Hexa. Rex Ancient Also 17. Ace is still in his side, but he also has Hunter and Vee. Dinosaurs *Carnotaurus (Ace) *Afrovenator (Hunter) *Allosaurus (Vee) *Ceratosaurus (Horns) *Stegosaurus (Plates) *Ankylosaurus (Shields) *Seismosaurus (Quake) *Quetzalcoatlus (Dragon) Rex's Mammal is a Cynognathus named Tiger. Zoe Drake Although Rex no longer had a crush on her, her skills had improved during the 5 year split-off. Still has Paris as her companion, with her assistants Head and Eddie. She made up with Max after he saved her life twice in a battle. Dinosaurs *Parasaurolophus (Paris) *Charonosaurus (Head) *Edmontosaurus (Eddie) *Tenontosaurus (Ten. Means 'heaven') *Iguanodon (Tiny. Named for the finger that Iguanodon uses to grab trees) *Anhanguera (all 3 of them) (Drive, Beak, and Sky. Drive is named for the thing on its beak) *Garudimimus (Garuda) *Stegoceras (Bum) *Liliensternus (Lily) Zoe's Mammal is a Megatherium named Sloth. Al His full name is revealed later in the story. A new kid who found a Deinonychus near his school five years ago, which he named Claws. His secondary dinosaurs are Jet and Wings. Dinosaurs *Deinonychus (Claws) *Tarbosaurus (Tyrannosaurus bataar) (Jet) *Dsungaripterus (Wings) *Velociraptor (actually belongs to his sister) (Atlanta) *Troodon (Brain. Named for the intelligence) *Carcharodontosaurus (Draco) *Postosuchus (Crocs) *Amargasaurus (Spines) *Ornithocheirus (Bird) *Bambiraptor (Rooster) Al's Mammal is a Smilodon named Ensa. Hime Al's sister. Kidnapped by the aliens that tried to steal the minerals of Earth. Her best friend is Atlanta, which is kept by Al when she's still kidnapped. Al often called her 'Princess', which is the meaning of Hime. She later had a crush on Rex. Dinosaurs *Velociraptor (Atlanta) *Deinosuchus (Alliga) *Megaraptor (Mega) *Utahraptor (Wilds) *Ouranosaurus (Ridges. Named for the Spinosaur-like layer on its back) *Einiosaurus (Bend) *Gallimimus (Ron) *Tapejara (Flyer) Hime had no Mammal from Reese, but later she managed to get a Megaloceratops named Prongs. Ken No one knows his full name. He is a friend of Al. A little Samurai warrior. He once had a crush on Hime, but it didn't last long. Dinosaurs *Kentrosaurus (Ken) *Dacentrurus (Spine) *Polacanthus (Armor) *Alioramus (Flares) *Camarasaurus (Room) *Gastonia (Crystal. Named for the Sapphire-stone-from-mine-like spikes on its armor) Ken's mammal is a Doedicurus he named Panzer. New Dinosaurs The D-Team had new dinosaurs in their possession as their mission continues. Red Belonging to Max, and had the Breaking Point Move. Nose A Pachyrhinosaurus that never feel enough in head-butt. A dangerous dinosaur to call in, but helpful in some times. Its move is Thunder Rocket. Hunter An Afrovenator. It has a rivalry with a Sky Neovenator, a dinosaur the Aliens slashed in the mission to rescue Hime. The Move is Visibly Lost. Vee An Allosaurus. One of Rex's favourite to summon if Ace is crossing edge. The Move is Finishing Vortex. Head Still a kind with Paris, so he made quick friends with her. They battled side-by-side since Zoe found him. The Move is Venus Monster Trap. Eddie Summoned if the Grass Combo (Paris and Head. Zoe named them so) started to lose. One good warrior. The Move is Grass of Energy. Sort of Nature's Blessing. Claws Al's main dinosaur. Al found him when he walked home from school, and brought him home. Later, he told his friend Mina to make the new Dino Holder after he accidentally activated the Deinonychus. The Move is Death Sickles. A perfect combo with Atlanta's Wind Sickles. Jet A Tarbosaurus activated near Reese's lab.Claws beat him in a single attack. His Moves are Lava Boom and Hypernova Rage. Crocs Al's best friend after Claws. The three used to spend time together with Hime and Atlanta. Wave Terrain and Extreme Wave Terrain are the Moves for him. Wings A great combo with the Pteranodons. Sky Drive Move is equipped. Atlanta Hime's best friend. Al found her along with Claws. She is kept by Al until they rescued Hime. Its Natural Strike, Swift Sickles, made a good combo with its Move Wind Sickles. If these are combined with Claws' Bladely Sickles and Death Sickles, it'll make the Dromaeosaurid Combo. The dinosaurs combined into one form and attacks the enemy with the fusion of the Moves. Sky Dinosaurs Sky Dinosaurs are the dinosaurs used by the aliens. Sky Neovenator He had a hard time with Rex's Hunter. The aliens used this dinosaur when they tried to catch the Afrovenator in Prehistoric Africa and the Afrovenator is defeated, but Rex got the Card and Dino Slashed Ace with Vee to get the Neovenator off. The Neovenator lost, but Hunter still wanted a rematch. Sky Styracosaurus It actually belongs to Max, but the aliens caught its Card when it lost a fight with the aliens. Later, Max had to fight him again in the mission to rescue Hime. Sky Iguanodon A wild dinosaur that Zoe failed to collect. She actually wanted this Iguanodon as a combo with Ten, but the aliens defeated it before the Team can swipe the Empty Card. Still though, in the mission to rescue Hime, Zoe got the Card again. Sky Dilophosaurus Al lost him in a fight. By the moment, Al is using Claws and Zoe used Lily. They almost won, but the Dilophosaurus fled out of sight. When the D-Team left the place, the Dilophosaurus was attacked by a Sky Irritator and lost. The aliens took its Card. Sky Microraptor Not much of a use in battles, but is a vital dinosaur in spying. The aliens got him in the first place. This dinosaur had a great rivalry with Al's Bambiraptor. Sky Irritator An Irritator that the aliens had since the first place when they came to Earth and looked for weapons. Their time machine once broke and they arrived right in front of this dinosaur. They managed to tame it, and accidentally turned it back into Card. They learned more about the Cards and then they make their own Sky Holders, thanks to this Irritator. Sky Suchomimus He is a powerful nemesis of Crocs and Alliga. For three battles against those two, he had never lost until the mission to rescue Hime. Crocs defeated him by using the Wave Terrain, then the Extreme Wave Terrain after it. Sky Tyrannosaurus The Aliens, in combined forces, beats Terry and Spiny and took their Card. They kept Spiny for later experiments since Spinosaurus was one of the strongest carnivore ever roamed on Earth (even is the biggest one), but they turned Terry into a Sky Tyrannosaurus. There are many efforts to save him and get him back to the right side but the attempts kept failing. The Aliens They are coming to Earth for a special mineral. Their planet is dying, and they switched plans from stealing the mineral into inhabitting the Earth. They are splitted of into Male Clans and Female Clans. These two usually fight, but in some occassions they can work together. Rahja The leader of the Aliens. General over Generals. Bhantoo Rahja's helper. Pretty agile and sometimes came in handy though all he can see is money. Raatu The Queen. Differs from Earth where the Queen is King's wife, the Queen of the aliens is the leader of the Female Clans. Nuhga A dragon-like alien. Works as the protector of Rahja. Mutant Monsters Mutant Monsters are combined dinosaurs created by the aliens. Some of them are taken by the D-Team in their loss. Canthoraptor *Basis: Spinosaurus + Megaraptor *Element: Water/Wind *Name meaning: Spined robber *Debut: Chapter Twelve *Appearance: It looked much like a Spinosaurus, but it's got some feathers on the head and the arc claws of a raptor. *Owned by: Aliens, D-Team Acrocarnus *Basis: Seismosaurus+Siamotyrannus *Element: Water/Grass/Fire *Name meaning: High meat-eater *Debut: *Appearance: It had a long neck as well as a long tail like the characteristics of a Seismosaur, but it had the legs of a theropod and a face like a Siamotyrannus. *Owned by: Aliens, D-Team Quadraceratops *Basis: Pentaceratops+Arrhinoceratops+Styracosaurus+Triceratops *Element: Lightning *Name meaning: Four-horned face *Debut: *Appearance: It looked a lot like Triceratops, but its nose had two big horns instead of one, and the round frill looked semi-trapezoid, like an Arrhinoceratops' combined with Triceratops'. Yet it had a split in the middle like Pentaceratops'. *Owned by: Aliens Pyrolophosaurus *Basis: Cryolophosaurus *Element: Fire *Name meaning: Fire-crested lizard *Debut: *Appearance: It looked much like a Cryolophosaurus, but instead of grey and blue stripes, it had red and brown. *Owned by: D-Team (used right after it's Dino Slashed. The four attacked together, forming a Combo Fusion Move -- Fusion Move formed by combos -- and it beat him in a single attack. Later it's used against Cryolophosaurus) Alioraptor *Basis: Utahraptor *Element: Wind *Name meaning: Different thief *Debut: *Appearance: It looked like a Utahraptor with a ridge on it. At first glance it looked like an Acrocanthosaurus with arc claws, but it's actually a giant Utahraptor with ridges. *Owned by: Aliens Dark Dinosaurs After many loses from the Sky Dinosaurs, the Aliens made another DNA mixture called Dark Dinosaurs. The altered Dinosaur's color turned almost black or even black. Some Dark Dinosaurs are taken from the Sky Dinosaurs, and some other are straight from the Dinosaurs. Dark Dinosaurs are mostly powerful, especially the mix with the Sky Dinosaur ones, and it needs mroe than 3 to overpower a trained Dark Dinosaur. Dark Dinosaurs are not as powerful as Black ones (e.g. Black Tyrannosaurus is stronger than Dark Sky Tyrannosaurus). Dark Sky Tyrannosaurus After beating Terry back into Card and turned him into a Sky Tyrannosaurus, the Aliens re-modified him into the Dark Sky Tyrannosaurus. It has much more strength and is obviously more brute than ever, compared to Terry or Sky Tyrannosaurus. Dark Spinosaurus Almost as unlucky as Terry, Spiny was taken and the difference is, instead of being turned into a Sky Dinosaur, the Aliens planned to keep the Card and when the Dark Dinosaur experiments succeeded, they turned him into a Dark Spinosaurus. Luckily Dr. Z later got him finished with Pyrolophosaurus and took the Dark Spinosaurus Card, renaming him 'Spiny' instead of 'Dark Spinosaurus'. Spiny remained being a Dark Dinosaur. Dark Sky Diceratops The Aliens got him along with Neovenator. They turned him into a Sky Dinosaurs, but is not used until several episodes. They finally turned him into a Dark Dinosaur and used him to defeat Paris. This Dinosaur remains loyal to the Aliens. More characters are coming soon....